In general, as a liquid crystal display device, a light reflection type liquid crystal display device is known. Liquid crystal display devices are classified into liquid crystal display devices adapted for a twisted nematic (NT) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, etc. in accordance with the alignment direction of a liquid crystal. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices adapted for a RTN mode have been proposed. In the RTN mode, by applying a saturation voltage to a liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal, the alignment of the liquid crystal can be changed from a first state referred to as a splay twisted state to a second state referred to as a uniform twisted state.